A Wonderful Date
by FerrisSmithee
Summary: Red takes Immorta on a date to the Wonderful Fair, where they have a lot of fun and run into some familiar faces.


**Hey. This is my first fanfic, so I apologize if it's no very high quality. If anyone reads this, please review so I can make my future works better. This is my favorite game, and it's a shame it was so underrated, but I'm writing this anyway for my favorite couple in video games. There are spoilers in this fanfic, so if you haven't finished the game and care about spoilers, then DO NOT READ THIS STORY. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All characters belong to Platinum Games, Nintendo, and any other video game developer that are involved that I may have missed. In short: I own absolutely NOTHING in this fanfic.**

Red walked down the sidewalk toward Immorta's apartment. It was nearly 9:00. He was actually going to get to her apartment early. Red was wearing a red sport shirt with several small, dark red stripes across it and a pair of tan sweatpants. Recently, he had stopped wearing his glasses, which were unneeded anyways, and started styling his hair like he did as Wonder-Red, even as Will Wedgewood.

Since Earth Defense War III had ended, Vorkken, Chewgi and the rest of the Guyzoch had travelled back to Chewgi's home world to clean up the messes Vorkken had made. Once they arrived, however, they saw that the planet had recovered very quickly, and barely any assistance was needed. This was found to be the case on all of the Guyzock's member's home worlds, and Vorkken was able to undo the damage he had done in just over two weeks. All of the Guyzoch's members had briefly returned to Earth, where they were made official members of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service.  
Vorkken had used some of what was left of his immense wealth, gained from plundering worlds and his old identity as a prince, to purchase a large mansion for himself, Chewgi, and the rest of the Guyzoch to live in during their visits to Earth.

Immorta had returned to Earth along with Vorkken. She had rented an apartment in Blossom City immediately upon her return and confessed her feelings for Red over the phone a few days later. Red, while initially taken aback, had admitted his feelings as well. They had gone on several dates since then. Now, about a month since the conclusion of Earth Defense War III, Red was in his first real relationship.

Red reached the door to Immorta's apartment and knocked on it. "Just a minute," Red heard Immorta call out, "I'll be right there." The door opened seconds later. Immorta jumped up and hugged Red, almost causing him to topple over. "Oh, it's been so long since we've seen each other! I'm so glad to see you again!" Immorta let go of Red and leaned against the doorframe. "It's great to see you, too," Red said, as he looked her up and down.

She was wearing a black, off-the-shoulders shirt, leaving her pink shoulders completely bare. The shirt had a big, pink heart on it and a red "The Wonderful 101" logo in the middle of the heart. Red smiled. Immorta always made him feel loved. He hoped that he did the same thing for her. The shirt was obviously too big for her, as it hung down far past her waist; a clear indication it was one of the earlier shirts she'd knitted.

Red suddenly blushed and looked away. "I-Immorta... Why aren't you wearing any pants?" Red stuttered. "Hm? Oh! Red, don't be silly. Of course I'm wearing pants!" Immorta replied, as she lifted up the hem of her shirt. Red blushed harder before he looked. She was wearing a pair of white track shorts with blue stripes down the sides that had been hidden from sight by her overly long shirt.

"R-right. Sorry," Red said, as he regained composure, "So, ready to go to the Wonderful Fair and have some fun?" "You can bet I am!" Immorta said, before leaning in and whispering, "And maybe, when we get back to my apartment, we can have even more fun..." "W-what?!" Red said, his blush coming back, full force. Immorta giggled and said, "Vijounne's right, you're so cute when you get worked up!"

_**-Time** **Break-**_

Red and Immorta had made a little small talk on the walk to the Wonderful Fair, as well as talking about other, more important subjects. Among these were Luka's recent promotion to Wonder-Goggles and the possibility of more Jerks still being out in space somewhere.

"The little guy's actually enjoying himself. He really seems to enjoy protecting Earth, or at least destroying aliens," Red laughed. "That's wonderful!" Immorta exclaimed, "It's good that he's finally feeling better after... what happened to his mother."

There were a few moments of silent contemplation. Red figured that Immorta was thinking of what happened to her own parents and Rhullo, so he wrapped his arm around her. Immorta rested her head on his shoulder and several tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey... D-don't cry. Don't cry. It's OK. I mean... everything's going to be alright," Red whispered gently. "I-I know... Red..." "Hey, you don't have to call me that... You don't have to call me Red. You can call me Will if you want. I mean, just do whatever you want... OK?" Red whispered soothingly. "W-Will. I like that. It's... I-I don't know… It's special," Immorta sniffed, "Will... I-I'm sorry... I just..." "It's OK. You don't have anything to be sorry about. You lost your parents and that's... frightening. I lost my dad when I was little. I know what you're feeling... O-or maybe I don't... I don't know... Just know that I'll always be here for you." Red ruffled Immorta's golden hair soothingly. "Will..." Immorta turned and cried into Red's chest. For the next few minutes, Red just stood there with Immorta, alone, in the silence of the night with his arms wrapped around Immorta, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.  
After a little while, Immorta stopped crying and looked up at Red. "Hey, the Wonderful Fair's right around the bend up ahead. What do you say we go there and have a little fun?" He whispered. Immorta just nodded and wiped her eyes. "O-OK..." "Alright. We can go whenever you want," he cooed.

_**-Time Break-**_

The Wonderful Fair was a massive fair being held in the center of Blossom City to celebrate the Wonderful Ones' victory over GEATHJERK. They had all sorts of carnival rides, food booths, and games. Everyone in Blossom City was invited to come and have fun.

Within minutes of arriving, Immorta was already feeling more like herself again. Everything looked like so much fun that they couldn't decide where to start. "Hey, let's go ride that. It looks like a lot of fun, and the line isn't too long," Immorta pointed out. She dragged Red toward it, and Red got a chance to read the ride's name off a sign: _The 100% Wonderful Ultimate Grand Finale Roller Coaster_. He gulped. A name like that didn't exactly imply that it would go easy on his stomach. "Immorta, are you sure you want to ride this?" he asked. "Yeah! I really like rides like this. It's almost like flying through space in the Dakkar." "Well... OK," Red reluctantly agreed, as he got on board.

As the ride left the boarding platform, Red saw his suspicions were confirmed. From the ground, he could only see the highest parts of the track, but now that he was on the ride, he saw there were loops, high climbs, corkscrews, and a variety of other tricks. As they neared the top of the ride's first hill, Immorta squealed, "Oh, this is going to be great! Will, you're the best for riding this with me! Thanks so much!" Immorta leaned over and kissed Red on the cheek. Red blushed lightly and said, "S-sure, no problem." Despite what he said, he felt like he was going to throw up before the ride even really started. Right before they went over the hill, Red took a deep breath and braced himself.

They went flying down the first hill! Red yelled in alarm, but Immorta put her hands in the air and laughed. As they approached the first loop, Red felt like he was going to pass out and gripped the handlebar tightly. On the corkscrew after it, he felt like he was turning the color of Green's CENTINEL Suit. Red got a break as they approached a slow climb, and vomited in his mouth. Immorta looked at him with concern and asked, "Will, are you alright?" "Y-yeah, I'm fine... I think," Red said as he blinked away stars. Before he was ready, the coaster launched down the second hill. The series of spirals, rapid climbs and drops, and jerky turns left Red completely dazed when the ride ended.

"You don't look so good," Immorta said. Red could only shake his head in response. "Let's go get something to eat and sit down for a while. Maybe that will make you feel better."

_**-Time Break-**_

At the food booth they'd chosen_, Wonderful Pretzels_, Immorta got a large pretzel with a bottle of water, while Red ordered a medium pretzel and a small drink. Once they sat down, Immorta took a bite out of her pretzel and was about to ask Red how he was feeling, when they heard a voice call out behind them. "Dude! I didn't expect to see you here! How's it goin' with you and your ladyfriend?" Immorta turned around to see Blue, Green, and Black running toward them. "Eliot! It's been going fine between me and Will, if that's what you're asking about," Immorta said, as the trio invited themselves to sit down with them.

"Oui! That is good! There haven't been any "bedbugs," have there?" Green asked slyly. Red thought he heard Black snicker, but he couldn't be sure. Immorta blushed and Red said indignantly, "No, there have not been any "bedbugs," and even if there were, it's none of your business." Black whispered something to Green and Blue, but Red couldn't hear it. Immorta, apparently, could, because she blushed furiously and angrily chided, "Krishna! We most certainly haven't tried that... putrid position! Where do you learn those things?" Black didn't say a word, but smirked and went back to playing Dr. Mario on his 3DS, apparently satisfied with her reaction. "Seriously, man, not cool," Blue said. "Yes, what Blue said," Green added, trying not to smile. "Stuff a sock in it, Limburger," Blue retorted. "So, what have you guys been up to lately," Red said, trying to move past their snide remarks. "Oh, nothin' really. Just been watching baseball and trying to pick up a girlfriend. That freakin' newspaper article didn't do much good for me," Blue sighed. "I do not think it is the article that is stopping you from getting a girlfriend," Green remarked. "Can it, Leonardo," Blue snapped. "I have been hanging out with Black," Green said, ignoring Blue, "He does, after all, have all the latest comic books and video games." "..." Black didn't have anything to say. "I think what he means to say is that he is eagerly awaiting the release of that new Dr. Mario game. What is called? Dr. Mario Unlimited, perhaps?" Green answered for Black. Black leaned over and whispered into Green's ear. "Oh, that is right! How could I have forgotten? I am getting my very own signature candy!" Green exclaimed, "They are called Wonder-Bars Green. I have tasted them, and they are delicious. Ah, they are like minty fresh chocolate!" "You like every type of candy," Blue remarked.

"I got my Ph.D.," Black spoke out loud, surprising everybody. "I'm probably going to go into mechanical engineering." "Krishna, that's great! What are you thinking about designing?" Immorta asked. But Black was already re-absorbed into Dr. Mario: Fever Fiasco. Everybody sighed. "Some things never change," Blue said, a quote he had stated numerous times about Black.

"Maman! My Wonderful Noodles are ready for pick-up! Merci!" Green exclaimed. He got up and started running toward whichever stand had his Wonderful Noodles waiting for him. "Alright! See you two lovebirds later," Blue said, "Ya know, 'Merci' means 'Thank you,'" he called after Green. Black got up seconds later and started walking in the general direction they were headed, his eyes still glued to his 3DS.

Immorta took a sip of her water and reached for her pretzel. "Hey! Where did my pretzel go?" Immorta asked, exasperated. "I think Green took it with him. Here, you can the rest of mine," Red said, taking a sip of his drink and holding out the rest of his pretzel toward Immorta. "Thanks, Will," Immorta said, leaning across the table and simultaneously taking the pretzel and kissing Red on the cheek. "No problem," Red smiled.

_**-Time Break-**_

"Hey, why don't we go play that game over there?" Immorta said, pointing to a large booth, brightly colored booth. As they got closer, Red was able to read the title. _Wonder-White's Wonderful Ninja Test_. Red also noticed no one was behind the booth. "Um... Hello?" Red looked behind the counter, and was almost knocked over by a white blur. "Welcome! This is _Wonder-White's_... Ah! Will-san, Immorta-dono! It is a pleasure to see you here." Wonder-White bowed. "Hey! Don't forget about me!" Luka jumped up on the counter and put his hands on his hips. "Mr. Wedgewood!" "Luka, remember what we said about our secret identities?" Red whispered. Luka gave him a blank look. "...You know, they need to stay secret." "Oh, right!" Luka remembered, "Sorry, Mr. Wedge... I mean, Wonder-Red. I'll remember from now on!"

"*P-ping* Hi, Red! Long time, no see. *Bzzt*" "Hey, P-Star! How's it been, working at the CENTINELS when nothing's really happening?" Red asked. "*P-ping* It's pretty boring. All I'm good for is transferring data. *Bzzt*" Red laughed. "So, White, how do you play this game?" Red asked. "Oh, it is very simple. All you have to do is shoot this dart gun when the Dough-Goo pops up and hit it," White explained, "Would you and your lovely date like to try?" "Wait, you and Immorta are on a DATE?!" Luka shouted, "Ew..." Immorta giggled. "Why would you want to date her? She's a GIRL! And girls are icky..." "Luka-bo, please behave yourself. You would not want to hurt your teacher's feelings, would you?" White chided. "No..." Luka replied. Red rolled his eyes and smiled.

"How much for two tries?" Red asked. "They are on the house. After all, you are my friends," White said. "Wow! Thanks, Momoe!" Immorta exclaimed. "It is no big deal," White humbly replied. Red picked up the dart gun and stepped up to the stand. "Alright, Will-san, remember, hit the Dough-Goo, not the GDA Agents," White reminded. "Gotcha," Red said, aiming his dart gun at the three wooden-cutout stands. White placed his hand on the lever. "One, to get ready," White started the countdown, "Two, to get steady, and three, to... GO!" White shouted. He slammed the lever down, and the three wooden-cutouts instantly popped up. Red shot at the Dough-Goo, which was in the middle, and missed. "Round One is over! Ready for Round Two?" White asked? "Those cutouts are up for about a half-second," Red complained. "Well, the name of the game is _Wonder-White's Wonderful Ninja Test_," White said, "You need ninja-like reflexes to win."

"Alright, I'm ready for Round Two," Red said. "Very well," White remarked. He repeated the countdown and pulled the lever. Red once again shot at the Dough-Goo, which was on the right this time, and once again missed. "Round Two is over! Would you like to try again?" White repeated. "No, thanks," Red said and got down from the stand.

"Why are you so sad, Will? It's just a game," Immorta asked. "I know, I just wanted to win you that dizzbong plush you've had your eye on," Red replied. "Oh, that thing? It's not important," Immorta said, "I could buy that somewhere or win it right here." Red smiled playfully and said, "You really think you could win that plush?" Red asked. Immorta returned the smile and replied, "I bet I could. Momoe, could I play once?" "Of course," White said, handing Immorta the dart gun. "And in one try? Yeah, right," Red smiled. "Just you watch, Will," Immorta smiled back again. "Show my teacher whose boss!" Luka said, grinning. "*P-ping* Yeah! Go, Immorta. Show Red whose boss! *Bzzt*" Red smiled and rolled his eyes. White said his countdown one last time, "One, to get ready, two, to get steady, and three, to... GO! White pushed the lever down. Immorta shot the middle cutout, the Dough-Goo, and won.

"Yeah!" Luka cried. "*P-ping* Right on, Immorta! *Bzzt*" P-Star exclaimed. "We have a winner!" White shouted, "P-Star, if you would do the honors for Immorta-dono." "*P-ping* Of course! *Bzzt*" P-Star replied. His screen suddenly switched from two eyes to a screen that said "Congratulations" in fancy cursive writing. Digital confetti fell around the words onscreen. Red stood speechless. "H-how did you do that?" Red stuttered. Immorta smiled tapped her third eye on her forehead. "My third eye. It gives me better vision and perception." "Oh. Well, you won, so you can get that dizzbong plush," Red smiled. "I think I have a better idea," Immorta said. "You may choose your prize, Immorta-dono. Take your pick," White said. "Thanks, Momoe," Immorta said, "I'll have the one on the top right." "Of course," White replied, "Luka-bo, P-Star-chan?" "On it," Luka said. "*P-ping* On it. *Bzzt*" P-Star repeated.

Luka hopped on top of P-Star and carefully balanced himself. P-Star then flew up and Luka grabbed Immorta's prize. P-Star flew down and Luka hopped off and handed the plush to Immorta. "Here you go, Will," Immorta handed Red the plush. Red took it and looked at it. It was a plush of Immorta. "Immorta, why did you get me this? I mean, I know why you chose this plush, and I love it, but why didn't you get the dizzbong plush you wanted?" Red asked. "Same reason you would have gotten me the dizzbong plush instead of getting yourself this one: Because I care about you more than I care about myself," Immorta replied. Then she hugged Red and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ew..." Luka cried out. Immorta giggled and both Red and Immorta rolled their eyes. Red and Immorta turned and started walking away. "Alright, White, we'll be going now," Red said, as he looked back, put his arm around Immorta and waved good-bye. "Thanks for everything." "Thank you, Will-san. Thank you, Immorta-dono," White replied, "May Kichijōten bless your relationship." "Bye, Red!" Luka called after him. "*P-ping* Have a nice night! *Bzzt*" P-Star added.

_**-Time Break-**_

As they neared the exit of the Wonderful Fair, Immorta suddenly said, "Hey, look! There's Brother! Let's go talk to him." "Sure," Red said. Immorta tackled Vorkken and hugged him. "Brother!" "Who dares!?... Immorta! Wonder-Red! What a pleasant surprise!" "Ah, Wonder-Red, how have things been going?" Chewgi said, as he stepped out from a crowd of people. "Great!" Red replied, "I've had a lot of down time to stuff by myself, like reading and trying cross-words. But, most importantly, Immorta and I have had a great time as a couple, especially tonight!" "Ah, that's wonderful!" Vorkken said, "And I trust there have been no "sleepovers?" "Brother!" Immorta scolded, "Of course not! And that's none of your business anyway!"

"Chewgi, how have things been going on your end?" Red asked. "Things have been going splendidly," Chewgi replied, "My home world is nearly back to its original state, and the same is true for the rest of the crew. I personally have been spending much time here on Earth, recently, in the mansion Vorkken has generously provided." "And, you, Vorkken?" Immorta inquired. "I've been spending much of my time building plastic models. They're just so much fun to put together. It's almost like a 3D puzzle. I have also been spending a good amount of time trying Dearth's various foods. They are all so delicious, especially the... Ah, yes, the "drench fries." They are quite salty. It is very similar to nyurkfatz meat." "That's great, brother!" Immorta replied. "So, what's your favorite model so far," Red asked Vorkken. "My favorite? That would probably be the model of my very own Meizzer. It has so many complex parts and it's so big, it really must have been the hardest model to build I've ever taken it upon myself to do," Vorkken replied. "However, it grows late. I really must be getting home. V-Star! Activate tachyon teleportation, please." "*Bzzt* Roger. *P-ping*" V-Star replied. "Farewell, Wonder-Red and Immorta," Chewgi said. "Yes, farewell, Wonder-Red," Vorkken repeated, "And be good to my sister." Vorkken extended his hand, and Red shook it. "Goodbye, brother," Immorta called. And with that, Chewgi, Vorkken, and V-Star were gone.

"You ready to get home," Red asked Immorta. "Yep," she replied, "And then we can have even more fun," she added, rather seductively. Red blushed furiously.

_**-Time Break-**_

"That was really fun," Red said when they got to Immorta's apartment, "I hope we can go on another date sometime soon." "Sure. I think I'm free this Friday," Immorta replied. "Great! I'll see you then?" "Yeah. I'll see you then," Immorta said. "Well, bye, then," Red replied. "Yeah, bye." Red and Immorta waved goodbye to each other.

"Wait, Will," Immorta suddenly called after him. "Yeah?"

"Um..." Immorta rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Red. Before he could react, Immorta did something she had never done before. She kissed him. Red's first reaction was total shock. But seconds later he was enjoying it. Red wrapped his arms around Immorta and kissed her back. They held each other for what seemed like forever. Immorta finally broke their connection and stood back. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Red wasn't sure what to say. Immorta spoke first, "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know what came over me and..." "No," Red interrupted her, "It's fine. It wasn't wrong. I… uh… I actually kind of liked it." Immorta smiled. "So, I'll see you Friday then?" "Yep. Friday for sure," Red smiled back. Both turned around. "Oh, and Will?"

"Hm?"

"Dress casually. We'll probably be in the apartment all night."

For a minute, Red felt about as talkative as Black.

**Well, there you have it. This took a surprisingly long amount of time, but it was worth it =). Remember, please review. Especially tell me if any characters seem OOC or if the story seems cheesy/cliché. I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. 'Till next time,**

**-Ferris Smithee =)**


End file.
